Her Heart
by SKgirl
Summary: one shot. Inuyasha comes to terms with his feelings for Kagome. Slight drabble. Please R&R.rated for some language


Summary: one shot. Inuyasha comes to terms with his feelings for Kagome. Slight drabble. Please R&R.

A/N ok the name of this story is inspired by Zeh Wulf's fic, Every Girl's Dream, if you've never read it let me recap the ending for you. Inuyasha states at the end that he owed Kikyo his life, but he owed Kagome his heart, this story is not a rip-off from that one, that is just the reason for the title because I have decided Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kagome, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Her Heart**_

In her heart she loved, but it wasn't within her, it was within him.

Inuyasha is kind of talking to us, as if he's confessing.

_I know Kikyo was good to me in her life, I know she is now dead because of me, I know she loved me, I know I loved her, but I know these things to only a certain extent._

_Have you ever loved someone for reasons such as: (1) they paid attention to you when no one else did (2) you REALLY wanted someone to be with or (3) because they were kind of pretty and then you got caught up in them and couldn't get out of the craziness of their love?_

_Okay, maybe the third one is a little drastic, but all three of these are true in my case._

_I've learned within the short time I've spent with Kagome that love finds you at a time when you weren't looking for it. _

_I always said I didn't need or want love, that it only caused more problems, but she's changed my mind on all of that._

_I want her, everything she is. I need her, my heart screams her name in silence._

_You know when you first meet someone, and you can tell you could probably fall deeply in love with that person?_

_That's what happened to me, at least, when I found out it was Kagome, not Kikyo who released me from the tree._

_But, if you answered yes to the previous question, maybe you understand this. _

_After you realized you could love this person, and you started to fall for them and were in some shape or form rejected, did you bury the feelings deep in your heart?_

_Maybe the old saying should happen, it might work better. If your great love was rejected, you left, to find the person you'll love second best._

_In my heart I know, I found the person I would love second best first, so I didn't know how deep in love I could be._

_After being rejected, and you hid your feelings, did someone bring them up again, to make you realize that those feelings, after all this time, weren't after all gone?_

_I know how that is, one day Miroku mentioned me seeing Kikyo, and then said that if I loved Kagome I wouldn't go to Kikyo, that's when my heart skipped a beat._

_But, even though I loved Kikyo only second best, I still go to her, knowing I can't have Kagome._

_No matter what people tell you, loving someone is not fulfilling, maybe if you had their love back, but since I don't, I can't say one way or the other._

_If you're wondering when I was rejected, I'll tell you. She does things to make me mad, and she talks about other men, that Hojo from her time, and she's always so nice to that wolf boy Kouga._

_I know this isn't rejection like you were expecting, and no she's not with either of them, but if she loved me, wouldn't she say something?_

_I know what you're thinking, I haven't said anything to her, but it's different with me, I have commitments, I can't say that and make things awkward when I could lose everything because of her._

_Don't start thinking that I think she's a liability, I could never see her that way, but she does cause me problems, my love for her causes problems. It hurts her and me all the time, maybe that's one part of love no one mentions, pain._

_They say you heart can break, but the pain I mean is when you're in such deep love, but you have to fight for the right to it, every day._

_And before that, it takes forever to fully trust someone, which I think is the last step of being in love, even if you gain their trust as a friend, you need their trust as a mate now._

_What I mean to say is the slow progression of love, the days where you don't want to be around them, but you need to be. _

_Since I already mentioned the 'other' people in our lives, another type of day in these 'steps of love' is the days when your other 'love' is away, and for some reason you two are much closer than you have ever been._

_Those days are the best, you're friends that day, but there's something in each other smiles that lets you know there's something more._

_I know Kagome doesn't love me, but I like to think she does. She smiles when she looks at me, but she's so damn polite you can never tell._

_Seeing as how you've listened to all my drabble, I want to make a conclusion soon._

_I try to replay all of our moments in my head, she said she loved me once, when we fought Kaguya, she said she loved me as a half-demon._

_I've made up my mind, I'm gonna tell her._

_I walk up to her under her little umbrella as she calls it. I tell her 'I don't know how to tell you what's between us Kagome'. Her face turns red and she turns to look me in the face, she smiles._

'_Inuyahsa, if you mean what I think you mean, just tell me what's in your heart', she puts her hand to my chest and blushes deeper._

_I whisper in her ear. 'I don't have a heart Kagome, it doesn't belong to me'. She gets a far away look in her eyes._

_Oh shit!_

_She thinks I mean Kikyo. I stumble on my wording, I have to say this fast enough so I don't panic and the moment isn't ruined._

_I move my lips closer to her ear and whisper, 'my heart is yours'._

_She gulps, it's adorable to me. _

_She turns and looks me in the eyes, I now know she loves me, I just couldn't see it._

_Maybe her heart blinded me to actually see her. I know her, every detail, but the heart within her body, it never spoke to me, I couldn't hear it._

A/N: ok so what do you think? REVIEW RIGHT NOW, CLICK THE BUTTON AND WRITE WHAT YOU THINK, THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING!


End file.
